Mileena's Changing
by Redfield Universe
Summary: Mileena starts changing in ways she never knew possible.
1. What Is It

**Hey guys, this is my first MK story so tell me if you like it.**

One day, Scorpion was walking around the palace because the Netherrealm and Outworld were joining forces. When Scorpion found the Emperor's Throne Room, he went up to the him. Emperor Shao Kahn took over Edenia now Netherrealm. "Emperor, Earthrealmers are planning to invade us," said Scorpion. Shao Kahn looked at him and said "Well, I have someone who will be assisting you." Scorpion look confused and said "Who is coming?" "Shang Tsung should be coming now but if he failed. HE WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!" he said with fiery. Scorpion nodded and walked away.

 **In The Flesh Pits**

Shang Tsung was in the Flesh Pits looking at a half naked girl. Scorpion saw this and must of thought he was lonely but Shang knew someone was there and said, "Come back here, we must talk." Scorpion walked over to him and said, "Who's this?" Shang looked him and said, "Well, I don't know but when she wakes up and meets the emperor, he will give her a name." "Can you tell me about her," Scorpion said in thought. Shang nodded and said, "She is a clone of Kitana but is made with some tarkatan blood which gives her those eyes and mouth. She has a mind of a child at first but then may grow. She is to be the daughter that the emperor always wanted. I personally don't know what he keep Kitana when Sindel killed herself but somethings are different." Scorpion nodded and continued to study her.

 **In Earthrealm**

Sonya, Cassie and Johnny were discussing a plan since their last meeting with Li Mei. They were talking about killing Shao Kahn and ending his madness. "Well Cassie what do you think about Kahn, "Takeda said. Cassie looked at him and said "Kahn is just a bad guy who wants everything. There you go my answer." Just then Raiden appeared and said, "Guys I'm going to teleport you to the Flesh Pits because there something there." Kung Jin looked at him and said, "Why us? Why not take other people." "Because we're the best duh," Cassie said with sarcasm. Raiden nodded his head and said, "Let's go before something bad happens."

 **In The Palace**

Shao Kahn yelled, "SHANG TSUNG!" He came running down the hallway and bowed to him, "Yes emperor." Shao Kahn nodded and said, "When will my daughter be ready?" Shang stood while saying, "She is resting but if you want I could bring her now." Shao Kahn smiled and said, "Bring me my daughter, Mileena." Shang Tsung nodded and went to go get the Emperor's daughter, Mileena.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I know I have bad grammar but on the story basically what do you think?**


	2. Finding Out and The Awakening

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter so review so I know what u think.**

 **In The Flesh Pits**

Cassie and her group were just outside the door of the Pits. They have no idea what's in there so it's a surprise for them. "Hey Cass, is this the place," said Kung Jin. Cassie rolled her eyes and said "How should I know, this is my first time here too." Raiden they put up a hand to silence them and said, "You will go in there without arguing." "OK so you first Cass," Kung said. Cassie walked over to the door and said before going in, "You get on my nerves a lot man."

When they got in the Flesh Pits they saw lots of bodies and blood. It was making Jacquie sinck. When they got to the table Takeda spoke, "This girl looks like Kitana or maybe it is Kitana just in another color." Cassie went over and touched her throat and right before she could, Mileena opened her eyes and said, "Blondie!" Cassie and then backed up when she said that. Mileena got up from the table and walked over to them. They keep backing up until they hit the wall. Now they were stuck for real.

 **In the Netherrealm**

Kitana and Liu Kang were talking to Raiden about there being another life form being made. He told them that he couldn't tell them anymore but they would have to find out their selves. Kitana knew that Shao Kahn would do everything just to konquer realms. Raiden did tell them that she was a half-breed made up of Edenian and Tarkatan blood giving her lots of power. Liu Kang knew it must be someone new but Raiden also told them that there was another person. One that was very powerful, from a realm he never knew. They studied on that character for a while but could not find any weakness on the person.

 **In Nature**

A female named Talia looked over Mileena and how she scared the Earthrealmers. Talia was her daughter from the future but one day Mileena would find that out. Talia and her friends could communicate through music. Talia could remix songs just to get you confused and do her finishing move. Talia is age 34 but can change her age from that to 25 or 19. Donna, Diana and Jasmine betrayed her when they found out she was more powerful than them and could clone herself like Noob but like Vergil. Talia would go to Mileena sooner or later but not now because it's not the right time. Talia has to find a way to kill D'Vorah before she can kill her. Jerrick and Connor came behind Talia and told her it's time to go. Talia stood and teleported to the ChaosRealm to find the buzzing nat or bee D'Vorah who ruined her life.

 **In The Flesh Pits**

Mileena stumbled over to Cassie. Cassie was scared because why would she want to touch a half naked girl she didn't know. Mileena touched Cassie's cheek and said, "Who are you?" Cassie looked at her and said, "Cassie Cage, who are you?" Mileena smiled and walked over to Takeda while saying, "Mileena, Mileena Kahnum." They looked around until two revenants appeared. Kitana walked over to Mileena pulling her fans out saying, "I thought I killed you." "You did but I'm to be empress when my father leaves," Mileena says pulling out her sais. Liu Kang got in before anything could happen saying, "Kitana, I see Mileena doing no harm to anyone. Why try to hurt her." Yea, why try to hurt me. I'm your sister," Mileena says in pretending to be hurt.

Jacquie looked at them and said, "Mileena is Kitana's sister." Kung Jin looked and said, "I don't know. Wait and find out." "You are not my sister!," Kitana said angry. Mileena walked slowly over to Kitana while saying, "So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone. Come, let us be a family." Kitana yelled and charged at Mileena saying, "You are a monstrosity!" While the two were fighting Cassie and them were seeing how good Mileena is until Shang Tsung appeared. "Mileena we must be going. The emperor would like to see you." Mileena stop fighting Kitana and went beside Shang saying, "Father would like to see me. Take me there!" After that Mileena and Shangf Tsung disappeared.

After that Raiden appears saying "What did you find." Cassie looked up at Raiden saying, "A women named Mileena Kahnum. She said that Shao Kahn was her father and that Kitana was her sister." "Ah, Mileena, she is a very skilled fighter but is a child in the mind. In a few days she will be back to normal. We must take advantage before she comes back."

 **In The Throne Room**

Mileena walks over to Shao Kahn and bows. Shang said, "This is Mileena. She learned of your death and went out of control." "Mileena my daughter, you will be princess," He said. Mileena nodded and knew she had a second chance to do right and if it was doing something her father hated. Then so be it.


	3. Update

**Hey guys back with another chapter hopefully this one will be longer but if in PM me. This chapter will just basically be what's to come.**

 **Talia's Abilities**

1\. Able to remix songs for quick finished.

2\. Brutality will be helicopter kick.

3\. Friendship is holding hand out to pull up.

is flips and falls on her head.

5\. Can clone herself

6\. Has Mileena and Scorpion powers put together which is more of a flying sai connected to a chain in stead of juset a plain chain.

7\. Is invincible by herself and with other people, she may fail with people by her side.

8\. Talia's crush is a unknown character so you can pick.

9\. Talia hates it her kick her into a wall why, you'll find out.

10\. Never get close to her when training why, you'll find out.

1\. New characters will presented later in chapters.

 **Now what will happen.**

Mileena will walk on Earthrealm looking for some help. Talia will find a way to break the news to Mileena of her birth. Will Cassie ever get over Kung Jin and his stupid comments? Does the Special Forces know of Mileena or will they get involved? Will Talia's crush be revealed? We never know..

 **Of The New Characters**

 **1: Sonya Blade**

 **2\. Johnny Cage**

 **3\. Skarlet's**

 **4\. Tanya**

 **5\. Rain**

 **6\. Ermac**

 **7\. Kotal Kahn**

 **8\. Erron Black**

 **9\. Kenshi**

 **10\. Sub-Zero**

 **11\. Nasty D'Vorah (my opinion)**

 **Add me on kik Phase4forever**

 **PS4 Phase4forever**

 **Xbox 360 MileenaKahnum12**

 **Twitter Dorienfogle**

 **Thanks for reading. I will updat soon I promise.**


	4. Future Daughter

**I don't own Mortal Kombat and sorry it took long to update. As you can tell by the chapter name there is going to be something going on. If you have any ideas, PM me and enough of my talking. Let's read. Also watch the video by iFlora, she made that awesome video. I'm sorry read the story so you don't have to hear my blabber. Also the darker letters mean it is a song on or lyrics Talia is singing.**

 **In ChaosRealm (I actually don't know what it looks like but just along with me)**

Talia walked the realm of her enemy. She knew in the future Mileena would die by her hands so she had to stop her. D'Vorah was talking to Kotal Kahn, Reptile and Ermac about there next assault to kill the remaining tarkatan. Nature was a sacrificed realm that blow up killing thousands of Naturen. It was tragic. Talia walked close to the building know D'Vorah's true intentions. She planned on betraying him to own Outworld to herself. Talia walked slowly over to the two guards and snuck up behind. She killed them instantly.

Reptile her a yell and walked outside. He saw someone and ran after them. She saw and went invisible while teleporting into the open castle door. When she appeared, her friends appeared and said, "Nice distraction." She smiled and walked until they came upon a door. They opened it and saw Kotal Kahn, Ermac and D'Vorah was ready to strike. "You know what to do," Talia said stabbing her sword into the ground making two of her. They both ran at them with Connor and Jerrick behind her. _**At this moment her should listen to His World by Zebrahead.**_ Talia ran speedy fast at D'Vorah with her sword in hand. She teleported and kicked her to the ground. Talia mixed PiGuaQuan, BaJiQuan and SheQuan together so she could confuse them.

 **Also I'm going to skip the fight since I don't really know how to make an interesting match. Just imagine Talia, Connor and Jerrick putting an end to the match with one flawless victory.**

After the match Talia walked over to D'Vorah and right before she could choke her, Reptile throws her off of her. Talia and they disappeared thinking next time finish them in the match.

 **In Earthrealm**

Cassie and her crew came back and broke the news to Sonya and Johnny. "Well, we're going to find a way because if she goes out of control again. I'm going to...," Sonya was cut off by Takeda saying, "We know you said it a thousands of times." Johnny looked at Raiden and said, "What about that other person you were talking about and if you need help. Remember you have Li Mei." Raiden nodded and said, "A century ago, there was a place called Nature. It was full of people made with three or more races. Talia happened to have Tarkatan, Edenian, Nether and Earth blood in her which made her strong. She was so stronger almost everybody was weak to her. But there is something I know before she left and didn't come back until today was that she said, " You are advancing but you are still futile. I'll come back when there's a crack in the future but until them grow." After that I was amazed at what she could do." They nodded and began to look for Li Mei

 **In Outworld**

Mileena was walking around the palace when she saw something. It speeds up to her and knocks her down. It touches her then disappeared. Mileena woke up in a room. It was a normal room but she had to get out of here. She found the door and found out it looked nothing like Outworld. Somethings started flowing and when she turned around, she saw her. The figure said, "Hello, mother." "Who are you," asked a confused Mileena. Talia smiled and said, "Your daughter from the future. I'm here to tell you somethings but you must not tell anyone." "Fine, OK, I won't tell," Mileena said holding her hands up. "I'm basically here to say that if you die, I won't never exist in this world. I'm here to help you win the war and be there with you when you find that right person. No one is going to die in this war except for the bad guys. You here," Talia said confidently. Mileena smiled and said, "OK we're in this together."

 **In The Netherrealm**

Scorpion had found out that Mileena has awoken and is now wandering around. Scorpion knew he had to go with her on a mission but he had to find her first. Scorpion disappeared in flames and appeared in Outworld's Palace. Scorpion forgot to get something and went back. When Scorpion went back in his house, he saw a note and it read:

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have found mommy but not you. I will find you and bring this family back together. Even though you don't know me yet you will. In time until then find someone and make sure they love you back._

 _Love Your Unknown Daughter._

After Scorpion read the note, he was amazed. He had a daughter he didn't know about. He had to go find her and his so called wife. Scorpion burst into flames and appear in Outworld with the note in his hands. "I will find you both," he said and looked for Mileena so she could help him with his problem.

 **Somewhere In Outworld**

Mileena and Talia walked side by side, taking each other's backs for any funny movements. None appeared. Mileena had a serious face on while Talia was smiling. Mileena looked at her and said, "What's so funny." Talia stopped smiling and said, "Nothing's funny, why, can't have a smile on for finally meeting you for the first time. You should be happy you met me because I'm unstoppable." Mileena looked at her funny and said, "Anybody can be and say that their unstoppable." Talia laughed and said, "Yes but yet, everybody person I meet is futile. Even if you are my mother. I will win in any fight you choose and plus I'll show you when I kill D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn." Mileena shrugged and said, "Good luck because you'll need it." "I don't need luck," she said. "They'll need help."

 **Well, that's chapter three of the story but chapter 4 in all. Hope this one was longer than my other ones. Please review, PM me and favorite.**


	5. I Found You

**Sorry guys. I took a long time to update. I had a lot of stuff going on and those people I said that were coming are coming now or in the next chapter. I have been thinking of ideas but they will have to wait until next chapter. So let's get back to this very awesome story I made. Hopefully more people will read it.**

 **In Outworld**

Scorpion roamed around near the palace. He saw some hints on the back of the letter. _Hint 1: I am a girl and looks kind of like a mixture of you and Mom. Hint 2: I love music you'll see me helping a lot of people. Hint 3: I have Tarkatan eyes but I look human but with a hard face features._ Scorpion knew there was a few Tarkatan girls but which one. Scorpion knew this would be against the emperors commands but Scorpion had to go look for Raiden. He knew that his student Takeda was with the Special Forces. He just needed to get there. Scorpion burst into flames and went to Earthrealm.

 **In Earthrealm**

Scorpion appeared next to the Special Forces area. He saw a tent and knew it was Takeda and them. He went up to it and peaked inside. Cassie saw he and said, "Uh, General, we have a visitor." They look up!and see Scorpion. He looks at them and says, "I'm looking for Raiden or God Of Thunder." "He should be here soon. Also what brings you here?," Sonya said. "Nothing you would worry about and plus it's not your business," Scorpion said looking around. Sonya looked at him and said,"Ok,." Just then Raiden appears and says, "Why are you here Scorpion?" Scorpion walks up to Raiden and says, "I have a daughter and she wrote a note. It said she had Tarkatan eyes but can you tell me anything about her." Raiden nodded his head and said, "What does she like but if it's music. I know who it is." "She likes music and she said that she helps people too," he said filled with hope. Raiden nodded his head while saying, "She's Talia. She is a Naturen. She from Nature. Not nature as in mother nature but the realm Nature. She's the most powerful Nature there is and with a fair match she may even be stronger than me. She is like a goddess to those who follow her and one day she may take over all realms in a good way, not bad." "Thanks Raiden but any chance you could tell me the mother?," He said ready to go find her. "You know Mileena right. If so that's the mother and your future wife. I don't know what you see in her but you do," said Raiden as he disappeared in a flash of lightening. Scorpion burst in the flames while saying, "I'm coming because I know where you are!"

 **In Outworld**

Mileena and Talia where walking until they heard a branch break. Talia stopped and looked around and saw no one. She continued to walk until it happened again. She moved over to a tree and started to climb it. Mileena stopped and saw this. She was going to say something but then she just decided to follow her to see what is that she is doing. Once up the tree,Mileena said, "What are we doing up here?" Talia smiled and said, "Someone is here, I know it. We must stay quiet." Mileena saw the smile again and said, "What ever you say?" When they looked down they saw Scorpion. He said, "I know your here stop playing hide 'n' seek." Talia used multiple voices for this saying, "Find us. And you'll see." Talia disappeared with that and Mileena climbed down the tree but before she got down Scorpion spotted her. He walked up behind her and said, "Where is Talia and I want the truth?" Mileena shook and said, "I don't know she disappeared and maybe she'll come back if you draw little blood." With that being said, Mileena got a sai out and cut her arm which dripped blood. Talia spend over knocking her down again while looking at the blood. "What did you do?," she said. Mileena smiled and said, "Turn around." She did and said, "You can't play like that. I hide again and you find." Scorpion said, "No more games daughter. I know you know me. Why are you here?" Talia stopped smiling and said, "To prevent the future. Mom dies and I leave. I love this place. I fits me plus I'm a Scorpio." Mileena laughed and said, "Stubborn as always."

 **In Earthrealm**

The Special Forces were about to go to bed. After there meeting of thinking of a way of how in the world did Mileena and Scorpion make a child stronger than themselves. Thinking about it just made them shiver. Why would those two want to have a kid. The combination is not as good as a normal person would be. Aren't the parents suppose to teacher the kid stuff not the other way around. Why was Talia teaching them stuff? What a day this must have been because none of them knew only Mileena and Scorpion knew and just maybe Talia knew. They had to find out because that may lead to the future.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. As I said in the beginning it took a long time to update this story. I was with school and everything. Review, favorite and PM me. This story will be continued as always but what should I make next as a story. Also I know this one is shorter so please don't judge me.**

 **Resident Evil, Mortal Kombat, maybe Bleach, Dead Or Alive or DmC Devil May Cry.**

 **Hope you like this chapter add me on Kik Phaseforever. I'm not always on but I'm on so see yea later. Bye**


	6. Sorry Update

**This will be a short chapter just to let you know that I will update on Saturday.**

 **I love to make this chapters for you but some things come up. Hopefully you all read my other story but I'm going to make a few Resident and Devil May Cry stories. Also Bleach and Dead Or Alive. I will make Mortal KOMBAT stories too but for now.**

 **Let's just wait. Hope you all forgive me. See Ya Later.**


	7. I Hate This Game

**Hi guyts I'm back on this story. It's been a long time with school and my other story and stories about random things but I'm back. Also some advice if you ever take a test without studying and make a 100 or A. What is that called?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat.**

 **In Outworld**

Mileena, Scorpion, and Talia were walking throughout the wonderful and dangerous Outworld. Scorpion didn't like Outworld but he would learn to deal with it. Mileena on the other hand was thinking about what happened in Outworld that she was so afraid of. She didn't want to rush her into any of the mess but she would like to know so she took a breath and said,"Talia, what was it like in Outworld before me and what are you so worried about?" Talia didn't answer right away but said, "Outworld was and still is ruled by Shao Kahn. After Shao Kahn's death you were Empress but Ko'atal which is now known as Kotal Kahn stole your throne. In the process of getting it back you died by a traitor who later traited on him. End of story for you. When you leave, it will be like I never existed." Now Mileena knew she had to prevent that also from happening.

Scorpion now was wondering about himself. If she could tell Mileena her death then maybe his way of being rude and inhuman. "Talia, tell me about me. How did I get this way?" He said. Talia looked at him and said, "You were happy and had a wife and kid. Someone you thought killed your family was Sub-Zero which wasn't. I personally thought it was Noob but ya know things. Later during that time period something happened and you bacame a wraith. You sought to kill Sub-Zero. Later you die in the process but comes back as a revenant. You kill Quan Chi and bring out Shinnok but the rest is a secret for now." "OK" he said. For some reason they have been walking for sometime now and they were getting tired. Well, Talia wasn't getting tired but they were. Mileena stopped and said, "Can we rest for a while?" Talia nodded and sat down. Talia didn't mind it being dark but got to be pretty careful were ya sleeping or going.

 **In Edenia**

There stood the Queen known as Sindel. She stood tall but not tall enough. Edenia was merged with Outworld so ya know what happens. Anyway Sindel had to find a way to unmerge the realms if that were even possible. Not many people read books these days especially kids because they don't care. So it was hard for Sindel to find someone who knew but she knew one person and that was Talia. The smartest their was and several will be.

 **Well that was the next chapter. I know it's short but I got some others things going on right now but I'll be back to writing 800 to 1000 words later. Bye. review and all that other stuff.**


End file.
